


A dinner date

by thewightknight



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief ficlet inspired by NBC's Hannibal. It may turn into something longer in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dinner date

Later that evening, during dinner, Hannibal asked, “So the fact that the FBI suspects me of being a serial killer doesn’t bother you?”

Valerie took a sip of her wine. “I guess this is as good a time to tell you as any.” She paused, staring into her glass as she swirled the wine gently. “The FBI also suspects that I may be a serial killer as well. You’d asked about my husband. There have actually been three. All three died, in various kinds of accidents. Apparently three is some kind of a threshold.” She took another sip. “My first husband worked in a medical laboratory, and there was a containment issue with a virus they were working with as part of a vaccine program. My second husband was killed in a horrible accident. One of the tires fell off his car on the highway. My third husband was the victim of a drive-by shooting. That’s why I moved, by the way, and changed my name. My third husband’s sister learned I was being investigated and became rather obsessed by the thought. A restraining order had no effect. It became … prudent … to remove myself.” She cradled the glass in both hands, and finally looked back up at Hannibal. “The Tattler even ran a piece on me, calling me a Black Widow.”

Hannibal smiled. “So, should I be worried, then?”

Valerie tilted her head and smiled in return. “I’ll make a deal with you. I promise not to marry you and kill you, if you’ll promise not to kill and eat me.”

There was a pause, as all expression faded from Hannibal’s face. “Jack Crawford never mentioned anything about cannibalism in front of you.”

Valerie’s smile widened. “Please, Hannibal. After all the times you’ve complemented me on my palate over the last few months, did you really think I wouldn’t notice that this isn’t actually pork?” She deliberately sliced another piece of the meat on her plate, put it in her mouth, and chewed. Her eyes closed as she savored the bite. She swallowed, the smile still in place, a dreamy quality to it. “That’s most definitely not tenderloin. Well, not from a pig, anyways.” 

She took another bite, staring directly at Hannibal as she took another bite, chewed and swallowed. After a brief hesitation, he smiled in return and also began eating again.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more with Valerie, or this may stay a one-off. Time will tell.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
